


My Hero

by hawkstout



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Water Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/pseuds/hawkstout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Dick are interrupted by a bully at the Water Park</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So my hand is wrapped in a bandage and it’s gotten in the way of my typing so I’m doing a bunch of short fic prompts while I wait for it to heal so I can go back to my long fics. They’re all 500 words or less. (Well, this one I actually went over, oh well)
> 
> Pandiibutt’s Prompt:
> 
> dick and wally! uhm.. water park?
> 
> I probably didn’t focus enough on the water park aspect. Sorry!

Every third Saturday of the month if they didn’t have a mission Wally and Dick would do normal teenage things. Dick eating pancakes or skateboarding or splashing in water made Wally feel proud of himself. He could make Dick forget about all the pressure underneath the surface from his training and his future and just laugh. Wally did that.

 

But every single time some new villain of the week always decided to cut in.

“Hey, that was a cool dive.”

Wally glared angrily. It was a guy from his class, Brendon. He was the one always bullying Wally. They were having a chill time until he showed up. Dick had just done a triple summersault into one of the main pools. He liked showing off. He couldn’t do it so easily in Gotham because everyone knew his face there, but with a pair of goggles or sunglasses he was good to go in Central City. Here he was just an impressive (but not too impressive) teenage boy.

Wally noticed Brendon watching. He had a surprised look when the boy wonder sprinted over to Wally with a big grin on his face.

“Hey, did you see that dive I—?”

“Hey, you should ditch this loser and hang with me.”

And so here they were.

Dick turned and looked Brendon up and down. “Who are you?” he asked somewhat bluntly. Dick, usually friendly with strangers, wasn’t about to act nice to someone who called his best friend a loser.

“I’m the All-State Track Champ—”

Before Brendon could get further Dick openly laughed at him and then glanced at Wally like this was some sort of joke.

“He’s the All-State Track Champ,” Dick repeated to him trying to hold back another wave of snickers.

“Hey man, maybe we should just leave,” Wally said quietly. Usually Wally would fight back against Brendon with his superior wit, but it would always end with Brendon clocking him in the nose and Wally having to take it because he couldn’t fight back with his superpowers. He’d rather Dick not see it.

Then again it was nice… because there was someone laughing with him in the face of danger and it felt like a shield against Brendon’s spite.

Rather than be offended by Dick’s impertinence, Brendon responded to it. He laughed along with Dick, who quickly stopped when he saw the bully wasn’t taking the hint.

“Listen man, I’m here with my friend so if you want to—”

“West is your friend? Wow, I thought you were cousins or something. Why would you hang out with a guy like that?”

“Um, because he’s my best friend?” Dick glanced at Wally, “Should I…?”

“B would get mad,” Oh yes oh yes oh yes, please do.

“B’s not here—”

Before Dick even the sentence he had pushed Brendon into the water.

“So anyway, did you see my dive?” Dick grinned ignoring Brendon’s surprised splashes.

-

“You know, I realized something,” Dick said as they made their way back towards Wally’s house sipping grape slushies.

“Hm?”

“You like it better, don’t you?”

“What better?”

“When you’re Kid Flash. Because there’s less… pressure, right?”

Wally paused, “Yeah, sometimes. I don’t have to be scared about what other people think when I’m Kid Flash. You like Dick Grayson better, right?”

Dick shook his head, “Dick Grayson’s sort of made up.”

Wally looked at him in surprise, “No he’s not. Dick Grayson was the guy who pushed a bully in the pool and got himself kicked out of Wet Willy’s because Wally West is his best friend.”

“Wasn’t that Robin?”

“Nah, Robin would have kung-fued him and played around more. You just dealt with him. You’re not just Robin.”

Dick smiled thoughtfully, “And you’re not just Wally West. You let me be me. You’re my hero. Don’t let jerks like that make you forget. Super speed or not, I really mean that.”

“Race you home?”

“Yeah, right.”


End file.
